Star Fox: Alternate Visions
by Bob-Charley
Summary: As the result of a miscalculated warp, the crew of the Star Fox team finds itself in an alternate universe, in which they meet the crew of the USS Enterprise. Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own Star Fox or Star Trek. Nor do I own their respective characters._ _This will be my first submission. I hope you enjoy._

The colossal mother ship to the Star Fox team known as the GreatFox shakily pulled out of an uncontrolled warp. For a few moments, it simply drifted. "What's going on? Why don't we have power?" Inquired Fox McCloud, leader of the team. "She's an old ship, Fox… She doesn't handle warps as well as she used to… Even ROB shut down after that one," Called out Peppy Hare in his distinctive yet subtle southern drawl, "Power should return in a couple of minutes." Fox nodded his acknowledgement. He stood and looked out into space. "Something's not right… We were supposed to end up in Corneria airspace. I don't recognize this place. There isn't a planet for miles. No stations, no bases…. Not even a stray ship." He noted, turning to his teammates.

The haughty, blue winged Falco shrugged. "Slippy probably screwed up the coordinates." Slippy, sitting across from Falco, shot him a look of contempt. "Not a chance! I checked them several times! With an archaically designed ship like this one, you can't afford to screw up warps." "Archaically designed? I'll have you know James McCloud placed the order for this ship when you were still playing fight simulation games, and let me tell you, he knew how to design a ship!" Snapped Peppy. Slippy shrugged. "That was then, this is now. This make of ship might've held up back in the stone age, but not in this day and age."

"Boys, boys! Cut it out!" Said the Krystal, the blue fox from Sauria. She was viewing her monitor with a perplexed look on her face. "We've got more important things to worry about. This is uncharted space we're in. Who knows what we might encounter?" Suddenly, the ship's hailing frequency was opened. A strange figure with oddly pointed ears appeared on the large viewing screen of the GreatFox. "You are trespassers in Romulan space. Surrender your vessel or be destroyed. You have ten seconds to comply." Said the creature before the screen went dark again. "Romulan space? Never heard of it." Pondered Falco aloud. "Still, we can't just surrender. We don't even know who we're up aga-" Fox's words were cut off as the GreatFox shook violently.

"What's happened!" Yelled Fox over the alert klaxon. "We've taken a pretty bad hit! I don't think she can take another one, we haven't had enough time to return power to the shields yet!" Said Peppy, his fingers already flying about the keyboard before him, desperately attempting to return power to the ship. "Alright. You guys stay here and work on getting power back to the ship. I'll go out and see if I can hold them off." Said Fox, heading for the Docking Bay. "I'll go with you, Fox. You'll need cover." Said Falco. "No way, we don't know what we're up against yet. You stay here." Said Fox, closing the door to the Bridge behind him. Falco watched him go, not knowing if he would come to regret obeying Fox's command.

Fox leapt into his Arwing and powered up the engine. After a quick diagnostic scan of the internal systems, he took off and shot out of the docking bay. He pulled around to the rear of the GreatFox, the region where they where they were attacked from. He was cut off from his teammates now, at least until they could get the ship operational again, so he would have to rely on instinct if he wanted to survive. He boosted towards the massive craft before him and took note of the strange outer design for future reference.

He peppered what he suspected was the Bridge of the craft with laser fire, only to curse when his shots rebounded off it's surface into the darkness of space. The ship glowed for a few moments with an unusual kind of shimmer before returning to normal. "Shields…" Muttered Fox. He then smirked. There was no way lasers were going to be able to penetrate such defenses. However, Nova Bombs were a different story altogether. He flew around to the back of the vessel, figuring he ought to first cripple the ship by taking out its engines. He then concentrated a stream of full-power laser fire in one area, just enough to create a tiny opening in the ship's defenses. He then fired the Nova Bomb through the opening and fell back to avoid the blindingly bright explosion.

He let free a chuckle of satisfaction as he looked upon the twisted and charred remains of the unknown vessel's engines. Suddenly, the communications frequency of his Arwing crackled to life. "Fox, we've got power again!" Said Slippy over the link. "Understood. Returning to GreatFox." Replied Fox, heading back to the docking bay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorrry for the short length of these first two chapters, things will pick up soon. I apologize for any continuity/terminology errors you may find in this chapter, I've been away from Star Trek: The Next Generation for quite some time._

Captain Picard of the starship _Enterprise_ sat in his Ready Room, regarding the monitor of a large computer on the wall opposite him. Admiral Simmons, a figure seldom seen out of his ever freshly pressed military attire, occupied the screen, his expression grim. "We have received word that Star Base 73 has exhausted its supply of fuel. As it happens, the power cells purchased by the Base officials were not properly filled and expired just as the Base was passing through the Neutral Zone to find a less crowded Warp pathway. If the Romulans find out that a Federation Class Star Base has invaded their territory…." Picard nodded solemnly. "… That base would become an all too convenient target."

Admiral Simmons swallowed loudly. Clearly, he was anxious. "Precisely. Therefore, given your past experiences with the Romulans, we would like the crew of the _Enterprise _to handle the situation." Again, Picard nodded. "We will resolve the matter." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk and wove his fingers together under his chin. "It would appear that our time is short. So, if there is nothing else, Admiral…" Simmons nodded and performed a salute. "Of course. Godspeed, Captain." He said before the screen went dark and again reflected the vastness of space.

Picard lightly touched the Starfleet communicator insignia on his chest twice, opening the intercom frequency. "Attention. All senior crewmembers are to assemble in the Briefing Room at once. That is all."

Picard stood at the head of the Briefing Room. "These are the circumstances," He said, turning to his crewmates, "A Federation Class Star Base is currently stranded in Sector 37B of the Romulan Empire. They are out of fuel and have no method of escape. We cannot afford to lose this Base, therefore the only way we can help them is to personally deliver to them enough fuel to return home and guard them until the Base's engines are in working order." He sighed. "I understand that I am asking very much of you just with holding off the Romulan Military, but I must ask if there is a way this mission can be completed short of outright hostility?"

The betazoid Counselor Troi spoke first. "Well… These _are_ the Romulans we are dealing with. In my experience, I have found them to be a most disagreeable race geared towards brutality. I am not certain there is a peaceable way to rescue the crew of that Star Base." The Klingon Lieutenant Worf nodded. "I'm inclined to agree that there is no way out of this other than battle. I would suggest we prepare for the worst." Geordi LaForge spoke next. "I'm not convinced fighting is the only option we've got. Perhaps some sort of agreement can be reached?" The android Data shook his head. "It is highly doubtful. The Romulans have never been known to negotiate when it comes to matters such as this. The fact that we are members of the Federation does not help the situation. Loathe as we may be to the fact, battle may be the only opportunity present." First Officer Riker stroked his bearded chin. "It's a difficult situation to be sure. But I suppose, for now, being prepared to fight is the only strategy we have." Captain Picard sighed in resignation. "Very well. You are dismissed."

He stepped through the metallic doors the turbolift waited for them to close again. Riker joined him before the doors shut and turned to face forward. "Bridge." Said Picard, and at once, the turbolift began to move. "I'm not convinced fighting is the only answer to this problem, Captain." Said Riker, still facing forward. "To be frank," Replied the Captain, "I did not expect you to be. But, until we can find a more feasible solution, it's the only answer available." He exited the turbolift and entered the Bridge. "This situation must be handled delicately. As of late, the Romulans have been looking to expand the boundaries of the Romulan Empire and have been waiting for any reason to execute a direct strike at the Federation to achieve this. A single misstep could result in a territorial war. The only hope we have of avoiding it is to go down the path of peace. We will request that they allow us escort the Star Base out of the Empire. If they refuse and open fire on us, as they likely will, we will fight back. At least that way, we aren't the ones starting the battle. It's a small consolation, but it will have to suffice." He sat down in the Captain's chair and looked out the massive view port of the Bridge. "Mr. Sovar, set a course for Sector 37B of the Romulan Star Empire. Warp six." "Aye, Captain." Replied Sovar, keying in the coordinates on his keyboard.

Soon, the millions of dots of light outside the _Enterprise_ lengthened into long glowing stripes, the stunning visual effect of going to warp. "Estimated travel time is three hours, Captain." Said Sovar. This did not please Picard, as while it left him much time to think on the coming task, it was also three hours in which Star Base 73 could be destroyed. He could only hope that the Romulans would show some civility, for the sake of the Base's crew.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox sat and faced his comrades. The recent attack on the attacking Romulan War bird had raised the morale of the Star Fox team, but at what cost? For all they knew, they were getting in over their heads. After all, they were facing an unknown enemy in an unknown region of space.

"They're hailing us, Fox." Said Slippy.

"Put them through." Replied Fox. He was expecting the defeated Romulans to hail them again. The thing he wasn't sure of was what their reaction would be. He was beginning to think his actions were too aggressive. Even if they did attack first, it may not have been the wisest decision to cripple their craft. The main view port of the GreatFox was suddenly filled with the menacing visage of the Romulan from before, presumably the captain of the craft.

"This indignation will not be soon forgotten. I do not know what manner of weapon you used that could disable our engines so easily, or what sort of one-man craft could carry a weapon of such power, for that matter. However, know that I am not intimidated. Your little ploy has bought you a moment's respite from my wrath. Enjoy it while you can, because I will not hold back next time we meet." The image of the Romulan captain disappeared from the screen.

"Their shields are back online. I'm not seeing any weapon activity… They're probably not going to attack again until their engines are back online too." Said Falco. He had been bored from the lack of activity and would readily welcome combat if the opportunity arose, but now it appeared that most of the fighting was finished. Peppy looked intently at his monitor, as though searching for a way to refute Falco's statement.

"I wouldn't count them out of the fight just yet. Just because their engines are destroyed doesn't mean they aren't planning a counter-attack." Fox held up a hand to stall any further argument.

"That may be so, Peppy, but that's not a reason to hesitate. We have an advantage; we've got to press it. Slippy, what's the status of the Warp Drive?" Slippy keyed in a few commands on his keyboard, bringing up the diagnostics of the GreatFox on his monitor. He scanned over them and then shook his viridian tinted head in dismay.

"That last warp really wreaked havoc with the Warp Drive's energy cells. They're completely fried, every last one of them. I'll need time and supplies to repair the Drive properly." Fox growled, not at all pleased with the situation. They were stranded in unknown space with engines that could give out at any moment and a completely useless Warp Drive. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed help.

"Krystal. Sweep the area for minds that might be willing to help outsiders. If we're going to survive, we'll need the assistance of the locals." Said Fox. Krystal nodded and lightly touched her index fingers to her temples. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment and soon, everyone on board the GreatFox could feel her presence in their mind as she reached out, searching for someone, _anyone_, who would help them. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. An expression of alarm painted her lovely features.

"There's someone behind us…. I believe they are intent on attacking us." She said, trying to remain calm. Her words were soon proven to be true as the ship rumbled violently under an assault of weapon fire. The usually invisible shields that protected the craft shimmered and flickered, teetering on the verge of going out entirely. The Star Fox team was instantly prepared for battle.

"Our shields weren't back at full strength when they attacked, so they wont hold for long. I'll do what I can to stabilize them, but I can't work miracles. You need to do something, quick!" Croaked Slippy, frantically typing to try and keep what little shielding they had active.

"I agree with Slippy. I don't know how these jerks snuck up behind us like that, but it doesn't matter. I'm gonna go out there and put an end to this." Said Falco. He got up and headed for the elevator that would take him from the Bridge to the Docking Bay, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it, Falco. We don't need to deploy individual Arwings anymore; the plasma cannons are back online. No one else is leaving the ship, it's far too dangerous." Said Fox sternly. Falco shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"Those cannons are all well and good for destroying enemies. But you said we needed information. If we shoot those guys until they blow up or retreat, we'll have learned nothing and probably gained the attention of the local government. But, I'm guessing that ship has a Docking Bay, so if I can infiltrate the ship from there, I'll be able to take these guys out from the inside, and probably get some information while I'm at it."

"How do you intend to do that? Even on the off chance that the ship _does_ have a Docking Bay, what makes you think it wont be guarded?" Asked Fox, narrowing his eyes.

"If you can keep them distracted by attacking them with every weapon available, I'm pretty sure the guards will have higher priority worries than guarding a Docking Bay. As long as you keep them on the offensive, they wont notice I've entered their ship until it's too late." Fox sighed, frustrated. Falco's plan was feasible, and it was true that if he succeeded, they'd likely glean some valuable knowledge.

"This is insane. I must be the biggest idiot in Lylat." He sighed again, not quite believing he was about to do this. "Alright, go. We'll keep them distracted. But for the sake of the Gods, be careful." Falco chuckled a little.

"I've faced tougher missions than this before. Our little trip to the Aparoid Homeworld makes this seem like I'm back at the academy again." He turned from Fox and started for the elevator again. He stepped inside and pressed the down button.

"If I don't make it back, you'd better avenge me." He said, just as the doors closed. Fox could not tell if Falco was joking or if he really thought there was a chance he would die during this mission.

Fox returned to the Bridge just in time to see Falco shooting out of the Docking Bay on one of the many surveillance screens. He took his seat, determined to see his friend alive again.

"Alright, team. We've got to do everything we can to cover Falco as he infiltrates that ship. Power up the plasma cannons and load up every Nova Bomb we've got in storage. We're going to throw everything we've got at these guys." As soon as the words left his mouth, his teammates were on it, each doing their part to carry out Fox's orders. Slippy left the Bridge for the Engine Room, where he could better monitor the shields and load the Nova Bombs. Peppy took up Falco's station, taking hold of the plasma cannon and laser turret controls. Krystal entered a soundproof room in the back of the ship, where she could use her telepathy to monitor the thoughts of their enemies and transfer their plans to Fox via comm.-link. Fox opened the communications frequency to Falco's Arwing.

"Are you guys ready up there?" Falco crackled in.

"As we'll ever be. Let's do this." Replied Fox, cracking his fingers in anticipation.


End file.
